Thalico (The Play)
by Raibla
Summary: CHICKENS HAVE INVADED THE EARTH AND THEIR RULER IS A COW. Ha, so I got your attention. I suck at summaries, so just read this story. I promise it's funny. THALICO, a little OOC but it's a parody, so...
1. Chapter 1

Thalico- The Play

(NOTE: This is all supposed to be a joke. I don't mean to offend anyone, and I'm just seeing where I go with this, so... No hate please.)

So, I think in this story, I'll keep them as demigods. In all of my stories, Thalia ain't a hunter. Thalico's my OTP, so... Here's the cast:

Nico Di Angelo starring as Nico Di Angelo

Thalia Grace starring as Thalia Grace

Chiron starring as Narrator

Mr. D starring as _ (Nobody)

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•  
SCENE ONE

At Camp Half- Blood

Chiron: Thalia is listening and singing along to music via headphones through her phone while training.

Thalia: PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH THAT LITTLE KID CAUSE HE KILLED YO MAMA'S GOAT-

Chiron: Then Nico rudely interrupts Thalia by bumping into her.

Nico: Whoops. Sorry.

Thalia: You don't seem very sorry.

Chiron: Thalia seems very intimidating, so Nico doen't want to get beaten up. He makes a pathetic excuse for a change in subject.

Nico: Hey, we're listening to the same song!

Thalia: Oh yeah! It's by my favorite band, Red Year.

Nico: You're hot and a real babe. Wanna go out?

Thalia: Yeah, whatever. KICK KICK KICK HIM WHERE DA SUN DONT SHINNEEEEEE

Nico: *sighs dreamily*

Chiron: They exchange numbers, and promise to keep in touch... Or do they?...

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

That's it for Chappie number uno. Whatcha think? For you awesome readers, here's an extra behind the scenes:

Thalia: CHIROOONNN! He called me hot! AND a babe! Whydya have to stop theree?

Nico: I only asked you out so you'd get out of my way. I actually have a crush on Rita's gelato. Muy yummy.

Thalia: ...

Nico: Just kidding, luv ya bae ;)

Thalia: ...

Nico: (weakly) stomp stomp stomp on that Nico's heart?

Thalia: ...

Thalia: Whatever.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Okay, bye now. For realz. As you can see, this story makes no sense. Good.


	2. Author's Note

Okay, i admit- I've been trolling you. So many random one shots, now this story? This wasn't even the real one. Yep. This is a teaser. Oh, and I have something to tell you- The real one will be out in about a week. But to help you guys wait, I'll post a Thalico one shot some time this week. Byeee!


	3. POLL

Alright guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I'm not really feeling it anymore. I have ideas for four new stories, and I want you guys to vote on which one you want me to write first.

Your resopnse is preferred by me to look like this:

Name:

Option 1 or 2?

If Option 2: a, b, or c?

1) The cast of the movies meet the book characters. They can play truth or dare, just talk to each other, or the book characters can actually have different celebs try out for the CHB production of the PJO movies.

2a) One of the three cliche plots with a twist. Annabeth and Percy are besties since birth, until Annabeth runs away at seven. Well, what if she returns in her Freshman year of high school- along with Percy's until-then missing cousin Thalia, and her new crush Luke, with whom she was on the run with (Thalia and Luke). Jeez, it's gonna be a heck of a school year!

OR

2b) Annabeth and Percy have just defeated Gaea, and decide to go to Goode just for the fun of it, along with the Seven, Thalia, Nico, and Reyna. And trust me, high school and demigods do NOT mix. THALICO, JEYNA, PERCABETH, MINOR FRAZEL, CALEO, PIPERxOC.

OR

2c) The classic "Annabeth cheats on Percy" thingamajig- but with a twist (Read more to find out). Percy's half-blood sibling Marco comes to camp, and suddenly- well, I can't tell you everything right now. Just read to find out. THIS IS NOT A PERTEMIS FIC. I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A PERTEMIS FIC. THIS IS A PERCABETH FIC.

PS: my guy oc will always be named Marco just saying thanks. SO CHOOSE PLEASE.


End file.
